The Sound of White (Traducción)
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: The Sound of White - mysticflakes - Esta no era un mentira blanca. "Sí, no eres importante."


**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Sound of White – mysticflakes**

Ni Daiya no Ace ni esta historia me pertenecen. Notas al final.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sound of White<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"¡No!"<em>

Un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrían intempestivamente, rojas venas conectaban sus iris con la base de sus párpados cual telas de araña. Algo caliente – algún tipo de líquido – precipitó por la comisura de su ojo y aterrizó en la funda de su almohada, una mancha oscura se formaba sobre la tela blanca. Se quedó allí, tendido, con los ojos completamente abiertos, desconcertados, los labios ligeramente separados mientras observaba el techo.

La oscuridad lo hizo sentir ciego, y la habitación se tornaba borrosa, parpadeó nuevamente. Debía ir a encender las luces – oh sí, necesitaba llamar a Miyuki. Se levantó de su cama, tambaleándose por la prisa, y buscó su celular en la mesa de a lado. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del frío metal, lo sujetó y lo abrió rápidamente. Maldición, la luz era demasiado brillante. Soltó un leve silbido mientras vertía un poco de agua en su taza y echaba un vistazo a la pantalla. Pasó de largo una llamada perdida de Kuramochi y seleccionó un mensaje no leído de Miyuki.

_Noviembre 15_

_9:43 PM_

_Baka, ¿conoces siquiera el significado real de eso? Anda a revisar un diccionario, idiota. Por otro lado, si realmente lo hicieras – si estuviera muerto, ¡me levantaría hasta de mi tumba para escucharte! ¡Haha!_

_P.D. Ya es tiempo de que notes el nombre del contacto, ¿eh?_

Las cejas de Sawamura se juntaron en un gesto de confusión, y luego descendió para ver de qué exactamente Miyuki estaba –

_Maestro Miyuki._

"¡¿Pero qué–?!" Sawamura se atragantó con el agua luego de ver el nombre. Jadeó y tosió para retirar el líquido de su garganta, golpeándose con fuerza en el pecho. "Miyuki, ¡idiota! ¡Deja de jugar con mi teléfono!"

El ceño en su rostro se frunció cuando retornó a leer el mensaje.

_Apuesto a que recién lo revisaste, idiota. ¡Haha! _Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, aunque intentó mantener su ceño enojado. _En fin, regresaré pronto. Tal vez puedas ir calentando mi cama para la sorpresa, ¿eh?_

El celular cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, mientras Sawamura fulminaba con la mirada a la ofensiva pieza del aparato. "¡Miyuki, maldito pervertido! ¡Cambiaré tu nombre a algo más, ya verás!"

Gruñendo un poco más, se inclinó para recoger el aparato y lo deslizó en su bolsillo. La conversación había continuado después de su siesta; habían estado hablando acerca de inclinaciones románticas, y Miyuki había comentado que Sawamura nunca le había parecido del tipo romántico. ¡Hmph! Cómo si Miyuki fuera diferente…

A excepción de aquella vez en la que lo tapó con una sábana, cuando el cátcher pensó que estaba durmiendo. O la otra vez en la que Miyuki le compró la pelota de béisbol que había querido por mucho tiempo. O cuando tomó su mano y declaró que estaban saliendo.

¿Todo ello contaba como algo romántico? Rascó su cabeza levemente confundido, y luego se encogió de hombros, aunque podía sentir sus mejillas arder ante los recuerdos – Miyuki nunca podría saber cómo se sintió respecto a eso. Dejando la taza sobre la mesa cercana, se arrodilló para buscar algo bajo su cama; había intentado aprender cómo tocar guitarra – pues se enteró que dar una serenata era una de las cosas más románticas que alguien podía hacer – y creía que tocaba realmente bien.

Abriendo el cierre del instrumento que había pedido prestado de la Facultad de Música, levantó el estuche negro, sus dedos recorrieron la superficie lisa y elegante. Se veía muy hermosa; la guitarra era de un negro medianoche y destellaba con la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana abierta. En un principio, no sabía que las guitarras podían ser de color negro. Cuando los chicos que conocía supieron que haría su primer intento en dar una serenata, se mostraron muy entusiastas y quisieron conseguirle una de las mejores guitarras para principiantes – una llamada _Seagull S6_ – pero luego descubrieron que esta era la única que quedaba.

A Sawamura no le importaba, ya había sido bastante afortunado con que le prestaran un instrumento. Rasgó las cuerdas tentativamente, probando los acordes que había aprendido recientemente. La canción que había escogido para tocar no era la más romántica, honestamente – era inadecuada para una serenata, pero significaba mucho para ambos. Era la canción que los había juntado y sabía que Miyuki entendería lo que quería decir.

_Click._

Sawamura levantó la mirada de la guitarra y una silueta se hizo presente en la entrada. La figura empujó la puerta hasta abrirla, una gorra y una sudadera se hicieron evidentes en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Miyuki?"

La figura miró en su dirección, y por un instante Sawamura sintió su piel erizarse – sólo Miyuki tenía la llave de su dormitorio. ¿Quién era él?

Silencio.

Luego la figura se abalanzó sobre él, y un grito brotó de su garganta. Una mano familiar se posó sobre su boca y dejó de luchar, sus ojos totalmente abiertos por el terror.

"¡Haha!"

Sintiendo su ceño fruncirse en su rostro, empujó al sonriente Miyuki lejos de él. "¿Es broma? ¡Rayos, Miyuki!"

"¡Haha! ¡Deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste! Eh–" Las risas divertidas de Miyuki se detuvieron cuando vio el instrumento en las manos de Sawamura. "Sawamura – esa guitarra –"

"Te quejaste sobre mi falta de–" Sawamura sintió su rostro encenderse y no pudo completar la oración, desviando así la mirada del rostro de Miyuki. Honestamente, era algo vergonzoso. Tosió con incomodidad, tapándose con el puño, y luego señaló a la cama. "Ve a sentarte, bastardo." La última parte fue innecesaria, pero ya era muy tarde para corregirla.

Miyuki obedeció.

Sawamura lo miró, sorprendido. Había esperado que lo siguiera molestando, pero él se mantuvo extrañamente dócil. Los ojos de Miyuki tenían una mirada distinta a la que usualmente poseía; sus ojos marrón oscuro con pequeñas motas grises, lo miraban con intensidad, y sus labios que usualmente lucían una sonrisa de lado, estaban curvados a ambos lados.

Miyuki estaba_ sonriendo_. Y aunque pequeña, en definitiva, era una sonrisa.

El pitcher se preguntó si él siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero decidió que era mejor no avisarle. Ese idiota probablemente no lo sabía – él siempre lo llamaba de esa forma, pero Sawamura dudaba que él supiera que juntarse con un idiota lo convertía en otro, si es que eso era lo que era. Aunque no podía negar que aquellas pequeñas curvas en las esquinas de sus labios eran adorables, y no pudo evitar mirarlo boquiabierto un poco más…

"¿Qué demonios, idiota?" Dijo Miyuki luego de un momento, "sólo estás mirándome fijamente. Sé que soy guapo, pero concéntrate, ¿sí?"

Estaba por replicar, cuando los dedos del cátcher pasaron rápidamente por sus cabellos castaños, despeinándolo cariñosamente, "Ne, Sawamura, toca."

Sintió un gran sonrisa formarse en su rostro mientras observaba la expresión impaciente de Miyuki, luego el último retiró sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos. Sawamura asintió, y rasgó las cuerdas tentativamente, una vez más.

Respirando profundamente, rasgó el primer acorde, luego sus ojos se clavaron en los trastes, y las notas fluyeron a través de las cuerdas. Levantando la mirada del negro y elegante instrumento, observó a Miyuki, cuyos ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras sus entrenados dedos tocaban la melodía.

Entonces abrió su boca para cantar. Los hombros de Miyuki se tensaron cuando escuchó la letra, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Por un momento, se mantuvo en su lugar, sobre la cama; luego se acercó a su pitcher, apretando sus puños a ambos lados, antes de apoyar su cabeza contra los fuertes hombros del otro. La respiración de Sawamura se entrecortó por un instante, su interior se estrujó, aunque no incómodamente, pero continuó tocando como si aquel inusual movimiento no lo hubiera tomado con la guardia baja.

"_Promete que me llevarás a antes de que te fueras, aunque sólo sea por un día." _La voz melodiosa de Sawamura resonó en la oscura habitación, mientras los acordes fluían de la guitarra con un ritmo lento y suave. Un líquido cálido precipitó de la comisura de su ojo, nublando su visión cuando miró hacia la cuerda donde colocaría su dedo – mierda, ¿dónde estaba? – mierda – mierda – otra gota salpicó en la guitarra de madera, y se deslizó por la superficie lisa. Sus dedos resbalaron y una nota desafinada resonó en el silencio. Una mueca cruzó su rostro.

Miyuki no se movió de su posición. "Toca correctamente, bakamura," susurró. Sawamura asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas torpemente con su manga, y continuó en dónde se había quedado.

Pero ya había perdido su compostura; sus dedos temblaban mientras rasgaba las notas, volviendo a la melodía inestable, e interrumpiendo la canción con pequeños sollozos. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Miyuki estaba ahí con él, ¿cierto? Tenía que calmarse. Ese bastardo iba a estar bien. Él iba a estar bien. Sí, iba a estar – al momento siguiente, la guitarra le fue quitada de las manos por Miyuki.

Los lentes de Miyuki destellaron mientras le sonreía maliciosamente. Su respiración se entrecortó ante la vista. "Sawamura, apuesto que puedo tocar mejor que tú."

Sus dedos acariciaron las duras cuerdas con seguridad, luego rasgó el primer acorde – sin éxito. "¡Ouch!" La guitarra, ahora, se encontraba siendo sujetaba por su mano izquierda mientras revisaba el corte en su dedo.

Sawamura no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. "¡Haha! Miyuki, nunca has tocado una guitarra antes, ¿no?"

El cátcher le gruñó y estaba por intentarlo nuevamente, pero Sawamura ya le había arrebatado el instrumento. "Déjame ver tus manos." Las cejas de Miyuki se contrajeron – una señal de que se estaba irritando, pero no le importó. Sabía que el terco cátcher odiaba que lo mimaran, pero ¿qué más podía hacer cuando se había lastimado?

Separó los dedos de su mano derecha, que se encontraban cerrados en un puño, con mucho esfuerzo. Había una delgada línea roja cortada a través de su dedo medio. Sawamura chasqueó la lengua mientras se alejaba del cátcher para buscar alguna pomada y una curita, pero Miyuki atrapó su muñeca. Un cálido hormigueo inundó esa zona y giró hacia él, quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

"Quédate a mi lado, Eijun."

No supo qué hizo que obedeciera: el nombre por el cual lo había llamado, o la mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Tal vez ambos. "¿Qué? ¿No quieres tratarlo? Tus manos son importantes, lo sabes."

Por un momento se quedó pensativo, luego estiró su mano hacia Sawamura. "Lámelo."

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa mientras miraba al cátcher, cuyos labios se curvaron en su usual sonrisa. "¿No querías tratarlo?"

"Eso es – eso es - _¡desagradable!_" Exclamó, golpeándolo en la mano extendida. "¡Eres un pervertido!"

Miyuki sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes en medio de la oscuridad. "¡Gracias!"

"¡No era un cumplido!"

Sawamura gruñó, luego atrajo la mano de Miyuki hacia él. Los ojos del cátcher se ensancharon por un instante, luciendo como si estuvieran a punto de preguntarle algo, pero cerró su boca un segundo después. Un tono rojo ardía en sus mejillas, y sus labios dudaron peligrosamente cerca a la herida, mientras lo miraba. La sonrisa de Miyuki ya había desaparecido, y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse mientras una gota de sudor se formaba a un lado de su frente, deslizándose hasta su mentón. El corazón de Sawamura golpeaba tan fuerte contra sus costillas que pensó que Miyuki podría oírlo, y justo cuando su lengua se asomaba entre sus labios, Miyuki alejó rápidamente su dedo.

"Era una broma, idiota."

Su tono era tenso, seco.

El corazón de Sawamura dio un brinco y su interior se retorció incómodamente; mientras abría la boca para disculparse, aunque no tenía idea _por qué_, Miyuki lo estaba empujando hacia la cama, y la guitarra quedó a un lado, olvidada. Sus piernas se rozaron cuando la rodilla del cátcher se colocó suavemente entre ellas, sus manos lo atraparon, una a cada lado de su cabeza, evitando que pudiera mirar a otro lado. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, demasiado _cerca_, que podía ver su propio rostro reflejado en los ojos de Miyuki.

"Mi –Miyuki," se las arregló para decir, asustado de romper el momento al hablar demasiado alto; el nudo en su pecho se apretaba alrededor de su corazón mientras miraba de nuevo a Miyuki, la pesadez en su interior se rehusaba a disminuir.

"Shh," el adolescente de lentes lo silenció; incluso cuando habló, sus labios apenas se separaron. Sus manos acariciaban un lado de su rostro, una calidez irradiaba a través de su suave toque. Sawamura sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un sollozo inesperado – los dedos del cátcher se congelaron en los suaves contornos de su rostro, y luego rió.

Era una risa que nunca antes había escuchado: áspera, brusca y agitada. Luego se desplomó junto a Sawamura, entralazando sus dedos, "Buenas Noches, Eijun." Sus ojos ya se encontraban cerrados y un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando divisó una lágrima descender de sus párpados cerrados.

Su corazón se retorció y se comprimió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. No era tan estúpido como para romper el momento de paz que sabía el cátcher probablemente necesitaba. "Buenas Noches, Miyuki." Su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, y apenas pudo contener un gesto de dolor. Aunque no importaba. Tenía a Miyuki con él, y estaba seguro que probablemente no le importaba su extraño comportamiento.

Se acurrucó en su abrazo, respirando la esencia familiar de su gel de baño mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la parte delantera de su sudadera. Otro momento pasó antes de que unos brazos rodearan la cintura de Sawamura, y lo atrajeran más cerca.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Sawamura hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se sentaba en su cama. Se sentía como si algo golpeara dentro de su cabeza con un martillo de metal. "¿Miyuki?"<p>

Cuando no hubo respuesta, se levantó rápidamente de las cobijas y casi cayó de cabeza sobre el helado piso de mármol. "¡Miyuki! ¿Dónde estás?" El espacio al lado de él se veía como si no hubiera habido nadie allí. ¿Dónde se había ido? "Oh, Dios, _¡Miyuki!_"

Su voz se quebró al final, pero no le importó. Sus manos se deslizaban repetidamente sobre la cama donde durmió la noche anterior, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo de calidez; algún consuelo. En medio de las calientes lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus fuertes sollozos y el dolor que se iba intensificando en su pecho, el alegre tono de su celular rompió su concentración. Con dedos helados y temblorosos, agarró el celular que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, y lo abrió.

_Noviembre 17_

_¡CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIYUKI!_

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, lágrimas nublando su visión nuevamente, mientras atraía el aparato hacia su pecho, sin molestarse en detener el tono que solía pensar era irritante. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar el fluido que empezaba a descender de su nariz mientras se mantenía en esa posición, rogando, suplicando por algo que sabía no podría tener. "Por favor, oh Dios, _por favor._"

No supo por cuánto tiempo la alarma había estado sonando cuando se agachó junto a su cama, pero debió haber sido el tiempo suficiente como para alertar a alguien.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y Kuramochi irrumpió. Se quedó congelado en la puerta cuando vio el estado en el que Sawamura se encontraba: ambos brazos alrededor de sí mismo, deshecho en sollozos mientras su cuerpo temblaba en el frío y duro suelo.

"¡Maldición, Sawamura! ¡Despierta!" gritó Kuramochi, corriendo hacia el incoherente pitcher y sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

_Quiero a Miyuki de regreso. Quiero a Miyuki de regreso. Quiero a Miyuki de regreso. Quiero –_

Un dolor agudo se apoderó de su mentón cuando se golpeó contra la mesa de noche; un resonante tintineo hizo eco en la habitación cuando la taza cayó y derramó su contenido en el piso. Se quedó ahí, congelado, antes de darse cuenta que había sido golpeado.

"Sawamura, lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo."

Se rehusó a hacer contacto con el mayor, acurrucándose en una postura defensiva, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, "No, no, déjame solo. Estoy bien. Él está bien. Él estuvo aquí ayer." Lágrimas de frustración llenaron los ojos de Kuramochi, y parpadeó para alejarlas; "Sawamura," empezó, suavemente, con las manos en sus hombros. El adolescente de cabello marrón lo miró, con los ojos llorosos mientras su labio inferior temblaba, como si estuviera rogándole por un poco más de tiempo.

Kuramochi murmuró para sí mismo, "Maldición."

Atrajo al destrozado pitcher hacia sus brazos, cerró sus ojos, y lloró.

* * *

><p>Los dedos de Sawamura se aferraron con fuerza al respaldo de madera de la banca delante de él, sus ojos hinchados y secos. Parpadeó una vez tratando de deshacerse de la molestia. Se sentía hueco, vacío, mientras contemplaba la sonriente foto de Kazuya Miyuki.<p>

Su interior se retorció, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Bloqueó el ruido de su entorno, y casi podía escuchar la risa de Miyuki en sus oídos. El sonido que alguna vez pensó era irritante y adorable a la vez, debilitó sus rodillas, y se dejó caer, juntando sus manos frente a él. Inhaló, en un respiro estremecedor, abrió su boca, y cantó.

"_Pero si no vuelvo a sentir, al menos ese vacío_

_terminará con el sueño doloroso, de tú y yo."_

Su voz tembló, áspera y sin aliento, mientras luchaba por terminar las líneas sin llorar. Se arrodilló ahí, con los hombros temblando, pesados, tratando de contener sus sollozos.

Fracasó, así como Miyuki había mentido. Ignorando el agudo dolor que sintió en su vendado dedo medio, ignorando las miradas extrañas que las personas le lanzaban, ignorando la sensación fantasmal de unos dedos acariciando sus cabellos, se alejó de las protestas de la multitud.

"¡Traigan a ese muchacho grosero de regreso!"

"¿Acaso no entiende que un servicio no puede interrumpirse?"

"Miyuki no debe ser muy importante para él."

Cerrando de golpe las puertas de la iglesia tras de él, sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras declaraba ante el amplio cielo azul, "Sí, no eres importante."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Primera vez escribiendo un one-shot como este.

Honestamente, esta no era la idea que tenía pensado escribir – pero empezó a entusiasmarme así que escribí esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Créditos de la Canción:**

**Título:**The Sound of White

**Cantado por:**Missy Higgins

(Una hermosa canción - ¡échenle un vistazo!)

**Saludos,**

**mysticflakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **

Esta historia fue escrita por **mysticflakes**para un concurso llamado: "The Writing Game" – [organizado por geekinthepink23]. De eso, hace ya algunos meses.

Dejando de lado que estoy al borde del llanto, de nuevo. La considero una hermosa historia, espero haberle hecho justicia. La canción es preciosa, de verdad. Tiene un significado demasiado, uf, intenso.

Cualquier review que deseen hacer llegar a la autora, me encargaré de comunicárselo. Así que son libres de expresarse. :)

Hasta pronto.~

_[Editado, de nuevo]: Sí, fangirl, (y para otros que puedan tener dudas) servicio está relacionado con funeral. Lo dejé en "servicio" pues ya lo confirmé con los subs de una serie que ando viendo. xD_


End file.
